


Forever Ours

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heith Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Married Couple, Smooching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gratuitous description of a hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Almost as soon as they'd made it through the door, Keith hopped on him and smothered him with kisses. Hunk was luckily fast enough to catch him before they both dropped on the hard floor, a startled laugh escaping before he began to kiss his husband back."I didn't know you were so excited about fireplaces."Keith rolled his eyes as Hunk carried him towards the entertainment room. "Oh yeah. Pokers justreallyget me going."Hunk snorted so hard that he gave himself hiccups for the next few minutes.---Their anniversary trip goes perfectly right.





	Forever Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoxofFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/gifts).



> !!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS ALLY (@zhe-lazy-fox on [tumblr](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/)) c': we've spoken vaguely over the last like..... month or so? but i hope that this is something that you can enjoy! <3
> 
> full of schmoopy married heith!

The alarm blared for the third time that morning and Keith groaned as he finally reached over to turn it off instead of hitting snooze again. They had to get up _now_ or else they'd never get up.

Hunk was slow to rise on his other side and Keith couldn't blame him. He was barely resisting the sweet temptation of his fluffy pillow, himself. Keith flopped back down on the mattress with a soft _plop_ , letting the last few wisps of sleep dissipate from his brain before he rolled over to press his face against the soft curve of Hunk's belly.

"Time to get up, big guy."

Hunk buried himself further in the covers in protest until nothing but his messy hair could be seen. Keith was half trapped in the process, and he laughed as Hunk rolled over to slide warm hands up his sides. They still dwarfed him in size, just as they had when they first met. A pleasant shiver still pulsed through his heart when Hunk touched him, too.

"Maybe we should just skip today." Hunk mumbled with that cute, quiet tone he had when he just woke up. His words were always softer in the early morning, like gentle caresses across Keith’s skin. Keith pressed a kiss against both of his cheeks, cupping Hunk's jaw with one of his hands.

"You've been planning today forever," Keith reminded, pressing cold toes against Hunk's calf. No matter how warm his core ran, his toes and fingers were always like ice-chips, and he knew exactly how much Hunk hated being cold.

The ploy worked and soon Hunk was stumbling out of the bed and towards the bathroom, shooting Keith a pouty look as the latter show him a wink. In retaliation, Hunk stole the entire bedspread so that it trailed after him, and Keith could only fondly shake his head.

He heard the squeaking of the pipes as Hunk turned on the shower, letting the water warm as he brushed his teeth. In the meanwhile, Keith padded over to their closet and pulled out their suitcases— already stuffed full of everything they'd need.

They had a busy day planned. It was their wedding anniversary today, and Hunk had been planning it for sixth months now.

Five years of being married, he'd said, was a momentous occasion. Keith had brought up how they'd been dating for five years before then, so technically it was their ten year anniversary, but Hunk had just blushed and waved him off before he got too sentimental.

They'd been together for longer than Keith ever could have dreamed, and he wouldn't let either him or Hunk self-sabotage the day, no matter how much the bed was calling for them.

First, they had to make it to their plane on time, though. France didn’t wait for just anybody.

 

\---

 

They'd sprung for first class, just to splurge. Lord knows that with Hunk's job as an engineer and Keith's as an astronaut, they had plenty of money to spare. That didn't stop Hunk from being deathly afraid of what could go wrong while they were in the air.

Keith stowed their bags in the overhead compartment as Hunk slumped down in his seat. They were so fancy that they were egg-shaped, and when Keith had pointed that out, Hunk had lost just a little bit of his nervousness with a soft, tight-lipped laugh.

"I guess it'll help if we run into something. I won't have to worry about accidentally breaking the armrest," Hunk said, and Keith shot him a look.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, Hunk. Hundreds— thousands of planes fly every day without anything noticeable happening."

Hunk crossed his arms, and Keith shoved his pillow against Hunk's chest. He didn't need the extra cushion with how overstuffed these seats were, anyway. "That just means that we might be the unlucky number thousand and one."

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes. A flight attendant tried to squeeze past him, and he quickly plopped down in his seat before turning to face his husband.

"Hunk." He waited until Hunk looked away from the window, and the dozens of workers who were refueling and checking the plane, to look him in the eye. "I promise to you that nothing will happen."

"You can't promise that," Hunk said, though a smile made its way upon his face. He held his hand out, and Keith took it and squeezed it tight against his palm until the tips of his fingers turned red outside of the cut-off of his fingerless gloves.

"I just did. And you know I don't break promises."

Hunk hummed, bringing their hands up to kiss the back of Keith's. "I guess I'll just have to trust you, then."

The pilot clicked onto the speakers and the two reluctantly pulled apart to watch the safety demonstration.

Hunk made sure to watch it, following along in the booklet thoroughly. He even pulled aside the attendant to make sure he knew where the life vests were, just in case.

Keith couldn't blame him, though he did roll his eyes again. They'd been on planes at least a hundred times, both together and alone, and they'd both ended up just fine. But if it would make Hunk feel safer, he wouldn't say a word about it.

 

\---

 

Their flight was about fourteen hours long, which was 14 hours worth of anxiety in Hunk’s book but he grew a lot more relaxed as time went on. That may have been the wine they'd ordered, but... details.

Keith leaned over to rest his head against Hunk's shoulder as they watched a movie, sharing one pair of earbuds. They were only a few hours into their flight, but Keith was sure he would pass out before the movie even finished.

His hand found Hunk's again, and he tangled their fingers together until Hunk squeezed his hand back.

He ended up falling asleep almost the entire way. Hunk told him later, while they were waiting for their cab, that he even slept through the turbulence. Keith had frowned, but Hunk quickly smoothed away the expression by kissing on his brow and pulling him in a one-armed hug. Their luggage made it hard for a two-armed one.

"It was fine, though, because I knew you would keep me safe even in your sleep."

Keith buried his face against Hunk's neck to hide his cheeks as they flushed— and not just from the cold air that swirled around them. "You big sap."

 

\---

 

Their hotel was more glamorous than Hunk was expecting, if he was being honest. His half of their anniversary trip was mostly just planning for location and activities, and Keith had took it upon himself to do the rest— which included travel, boarding, and even whether or not they rented a car.

So, when Keith led him through double doors that were lined in golden hues into a lobby that was filled with people decked out in things he would only see on TV at fashion shows, he was a bit self-conscious. Especially since he was wearing his comfortable clothes from the plane-ride, which included a slightly tattered sweater that had been rudimentarily stitched just before their trip, and a pair of his most comfortable crocs (sue him).

There were people dressed in long, satin dresses that trailed the floor as they clicked their heels on the porcelain tiles shaped like diamonds. Some wore fancy suits and laughed bright and tinkling, like the large chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling.

It reflected rainbows on the ground below, just as extra and fantastic as the late-night crowd drawn to the lobby was themselves.

Keith didn't seem to have a single care about his messy ponytail (which had started out as a bun in the back of his head) or his hoodie that was discolored at the pocket, where he'd spilled fake blood on it during a Halloween years ago. That one was actually a long story.

But Hunk wasn't distracted by that for long as they were pointed towards the elevator, which was large enough to hold probably ten people and still have enough room for a golf cart. There were a million buttons, and Keith clicked the one for the very top.

At Hunk's puzzled look, Keith's grin grew even wider. "Penthouse."

"You got us a _penthouse_ hotel room?"

Keith shrugged one shoulder, as if he'd only given Hunk a sip of coffee instead of a room that probably cost more than Hunk wanted to estimate. "Only the best for our honeymoon, you said."

The elevator dinged for the very top floor, and as soon as the doors opened, they were flooded with the soft scent of fresh flowers and a gentle breeze from one of the open windows down the hall.

Each room on the floor had double doors that were grand and arching, engraved with intricate floral decals that surrounded the room number.

Theirs was at the very end of the hall, and Keith held it open with his hip as Hunk carried their bags inside.

The room itself was absolutely stunning. Hunk had never been in a penthouse _anything_ before, so he didn't really have much to compare it to, but it was so _huge_ that he couldn't even see the bed from the doorway. It was almost like they'd rented a brand new apartment. There was a kitchen to his immediate left that was bathed in a soft light the staff had left on for them, in case they arrived late at night. The cabinets had glass doors and there were dozens of plates and glasses that Hunk was sure they wouldn't even use, stacked high to the ceiling. The sink looked hands-free, with a deep marble basin.

There was even a stove, and Hunk was half tempted to buy some ingredients to make an impromptu cake.

He wandered in further, and Keith locked the door behind them after putting up the 'do not disturb' sign.

The bed was _huge_. Oval-shaped and swathed with silk sheets and pillows that Hunk assumed would be perfect for a pillow fight; overstuffed, probably with some sort of downy feather.

There was a desk on the opposite end of the bed, with a grand mirror that spanned half of the wall behind it. Hunk plopped down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He looked as incredulous as he felt, and he'd only explored half the suite yet.

Keith was already unzipping their bags and putting away a few things. "Hey, did you remember your medication?"

His pills, for anxiety. He rarely needed them, only in case of a panic attack, but he knew Keith always worried about that whenever he wasn't around.

"Yeah, they should be under my socks. Need some help?"

He heard the rattle of the bottle more than he saw it, and Keith shook his head. "Nope." He popped the last syllable, and hoisted his suitcase onto the dresser with one hand, nearly knocking over a flower vase.

Hunk quickly skedaddled over to help him unpack the rest anyway, kissing him on the forehead every time they crossed paths.

As he put away the rest of their clothes, he explored the remaining parts of the hotel room.

There was an entire separate room, and the door was half obscured by the window's curtains. It wasn't a balcony, but it could just as well have been, with how large the windows were. They almost went from floor to ceiling and were completely spotless as Hunk looked down at the cityscape below. He was absolutely certain that poets and musicians had waxed epics about this exact skyline, and he wouldn't blame them one bit for falling in love with it. The lights mixed with the night sky, more colorful than the universe itself.

Further in, he was met with an entertainment room. There were a couple of leather couches surrounding a huge television that hung from the wall. Underneath it was a fireplace that Hunk was almost eager to use, when he had more energy.

There was even a _grand piano_ of all things, off to the side. As if it were an afterthought, and not something that had cost a small fortune.

Hunk tapped a few keys he'd learned when he was younger, but the rest was off-key rubbish. Keith peeked his head in at the noise as he slotted his retainer onto his teeth, clicking them together until they made a soft clacking sound.

Keith leaned over Hunk's shoulder, reaching for one end of the piano and playing a quick glissando all the way to the other end. The sound rattled their bones as it echoed through the room, and they shared a quick laugh.

Keith wandered back towards the bedroom and Hunk followed only a few minutes after. He got distracted by the beautiful bathroom, though, when he went to put their toothbrushes away. The sink was the same make as the one in the kitchen, with crystal knobs that Hunk couldn't resist rubbing his palms against. It was smooth to the touch, and a little cold, but Hunk could admire the design.

The shower was something of his dreams. There was a large, removable shower head that was almost as big as his face, and a side for sitting as if it were a sauna. The door was a sliding type, but it hardly even made a sound when he opened it, and there was plenty of room for him to spread his arms around without even grazing against the wall. His own personal heaven.

Keith had to coax him out with a few kisses and a promise to shower with him for hours in the morning.

It only took about ten or twenty minutes to put everything in its place, minus the extra ten he'd spent exploring, but Hunk was yawning by the time they finished.

"Tired?"

Hunk rubbed his eyes. "A little. Did you want to try to do something tonight? Go sightseeing, maybe?"

Keith scoffed, pulling down his pants as he got more comfortable. "And miss a night cuddling up to you and watching a documentary? Never." He replaced his hoodie with an oversized nightshirt and pulled on fuzzy socks designed to look like hippos, complete with tiny ears that had been misshapen after being through the wash so many times.

He climbed onto the bed with Hunk, who had gotten too lazy halfway through taking his pants off and was laying across the bottom of the mattress with them pulled down to his knees.

"Need some help?"

Hunk yawned again, only to laugh as Keith blew a raspberry against his exposed belly. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way, and decided to forgo nightclothes that night. Instead, they flipped back the covers and cuddled up together, tossing half of the dozen pillows off the bed so that they could see each other.

They'd decided to leave the drapes open, just to add to the ambiance because... how often was it that they stayed on the top floor of a hotel in a foreign country? This was a whole new sky to explore, after all.

The stars seemed to agree, with the way they left gentle patterns across Keith's skin. He was faced away from the window, but Hunk could see how they complimented him immensely. The moonlight gleamed through his hair, and Hunk gently raked his fingers through the tangles Keith hadn't bothered trying to comb out before they laid down.

"I love you," He mumbled, pressing a kiss against the palm of Keith's hand as he brought it close.

Keith melted at those words; ones they'd said to each other a million times. Hunk's eyes were half-closed, and Keith tucked a strand of his loose hair behind his ear before he leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose, smiling as it scrunched up at the tickle. "Love you, too."

They fell asleep admiring one another, splaying their fingers across each other's skin as the sound of the city lulled them to sleep. In the background, the Eiffel Tower bathed them in warm light that could only be compared to the sun's warm rays, and they both looked forward to exploring it together in the morning, hand in hand.

 

\---

 

Keith woke up with Hunk drooling across his chest and his stomach growling. That first part wasn't very unusual, but he couldn't even _remember_ the last time he woke up hungry. They'd forgotten to eat dinner the night prior, but that was nothing a nice, hearty breakfast wouldn't fix.

But first, he had to wake up his husband.

He placed a hand on Hunk's back and rubbed in small circles as he let himself wake up fully, stretching his toes under the plush duvet. He wasn't sure how he was going back to their mattress later, but he'd mourn this one for years to come, probably.

The sun filtered through the drapes, but it was low enough in the sky that it didn't blind him fully when he turned to look out the window.  A beautiful blue bathed the sky, and hardly a cloud was seen from his cursory glance. Perfect weather for a nice breakfast on the balcony.

He let Hunk sleep for a few minutes longer as he dug around the nightstand for the room service booklet.

Their menu was mostly in french, but Keith didn't take three languages for nothing. He ordered a handful of everything, and even requested for some hot cocoa because he knew how attached Hunk was to his early morning chocolate.

They had about an hour to clean up before the food arrived, so Keith got to work waking up the other.

Hunk groaned as Keith pulled the covers off of him, and groaned louder when Keith pulled the pillows away so that he wouldn't burrow underneath.

"Wake up."

Hunk only grunted, though he went willingly as Keith hoisted him into a sitting position. His hair was in need of a good washing, but they could worry about that later. Instead, Keith smoothed it down with his palms and urged Hunk out of bed with a few kisses and promises of a warm breakfast on the way.

They brushed their teeth together in front of the marble counters, cold against their palms as they leaned too close to the mirror to make sure they scrubbed every groove clean.

Then, Hunk excitedly shoved himself in the shower and fiddled with the settings while Keith traversed the closet for some towels.

He nearly got drowned by linen when he opened the darn thing, but the fabric was soft against his skin when he rubbed it against his cheek, so it wouldn't have been the most tragic death.

When he came back, Hunk was splayed across the shower floor as the water pulsed against his back.

"You know— this wouldn't have been the best sight to come back to if I didn't know how in love you were with showers." Keith said, almost completely deadpan. The twinge of his brow gave himself away, and when Hunk flipped his wet hair back to grin at him, he cracked completely to give the other a sappy smile.

"The water's perfect, sugar. Come on in."

Keith stripped, tying his hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way before he climbed in to join his husband.

They washed each other's backs, of course, and somewhere along the way Keith accidentally found out that the giant shower could turn into a giant tub with a flip of a button.

"The faucet makes a lot more sense now." Hunk laughed, ducking his head under the current to scrub his roots clean.

Keith floated on his back as Hunk shaped his hair into various styles with the shampoo, until his toes pruned.

He stepped out first, dripping all across the floor as he quickly toweled himself off while Hunk finished up in the tub.

Keith paused in front of the mirror, picking at his face with his bitten-down nails. There were a few scars there, both from acne and from crashes on his motorcycle, but those had healed long ago and been forgotten until just then

He poked at his brow, and then dug around the drawer for a pair of tweezers to pluck them. They hadn't brought razors, and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk shaving off an entire eyebrow by accident, anyway.

Hunk startled when he saw him glaring at the mirror, wincing each time he pulled a hair. "What are you doing?"

"Dying," Keith said, almost out of habit. He tossed the tweezers down, and Hunk hobbled over (careful not to slip on the wet floor) to kiss away the pain between his brows.

They parted ways as they heard a gentle knocking on the door, bursting into a flurry of motion as they tried to find robes to make themselves decent with.

Keith answered the door as Hunk ran around trying to find underwear like a chicken with its head cut off. He shooed Hunk back into the bathroom with one hand as he spoke to the room service in French, motioning her towards the balcony.

Hunk gladly let Keith handle that, and instead focused on drying his hair and figuring out how the hell he was supposed to fit in Keith's boxers.

A few minutes later, he heard the door shut and the locks click briefly before Keith poked his head in the bathroom again.

Hunk slingshotted the underwear at Keith's head, but the latter ducked too quickly for them to hit.

They dressed in something comfortable, just so they wouldn't be arrested for indecency as they had breakfast.

The breakfast Keith had ordered, though, was so extensive that Hunk wasn't sure they'd ever leave the hotel room to go explore like they'd planned. Not that he was complaining. One bite of the brioche french toast, drizzled with blueberries and a hearty helping of whipped cream, had him transcending.

They ate slow, laughing every so often at old inside jokes and just because they were happy. Neither would have traded the morning for anything in the world.

 

\---

 

Shortly before they finished breakfast, snowflakes began to mist through the air. They didn't much expect the snow to stick, but it was a wonderful backdrop to a wonderful morning, and Hunk slid his chair closer to snuggle up to Keith, to keep him warm.

They eventually fled to the warmth of the room, though, gathering their plates and leaving them in the kitchen as they got dressed for the day.

By the time they actually left the hotel, it was nearing noon. The lobby was completely different from the nightlife that had filled it when they first arrived.

Instead, these all seemed to be people in the artistic professions. Some were almost completely doused in oil paints as they wandered the halls, conversing with each other as if they lived in the building. Others had more than one pencil crammed behind their ears, or had their faces shoved in a book or in their laptop as they absorbed the inspiration flowing around them in the Parisian lobby.

Their rental car was brought to them _a la chauffeur_ , and Hunk opened the passenger side for Keith with a flamboyant roll of his hand, bowing at the waist. "My lord."

Keith snorted, burying his face in his scarf. "Dork."

Their first stop wasn't far away at all— the Parc des Buttes Chaumont. A beautiful public park that Hunk had looked up, with a wonderful topography that he couldn't wait to take pictures of to send back home. It even had an artificial lake that Hunk was absolutely enraptured with as soon as he’d seen the pictures.

Keith stopped every so often to watch the flowers, and Hunk made sure to take plenty of pictures of him being seduced by the scenery, if only for himself to look on later and fall in love with all over again.

From there, they let their hearts lead them through the country. They explored the landscape, holding hands almost the entire way.

Somehow, they found themselves in a private part of the countryside, with nothing but them and the fresh breeze under the infinite sky. Keith pulled Hunk through the rolling hills, until Hunk pulled him back towards a tree to kiss him silly, just because he could.

“I love you,” Hunk whispered against his lips, and Keith melted in his hold. A warm palm pressed against the small of his back, and he pressed his cold nose against Hunk’s chin in lieu of a response.

The air got especially chilly halfway through their self-led tour, and Hunk circled them back towards the car. It would only take a few minutes to get back to the hotel, but they took their merry time. There was no other company they’d rather dawdle with, after all.

Once they were in the privacy of their car, Keith leaned over to smooch Hunk against the cheek. “We should come back here before we leave.”

Hunk readily agreed with a soft hum, glancing back over at the beautiful green hills and the clear, hypnotizing waters. “We should have totally held off for a few years so we could have gotten married here.”

“I’m sure our friends wouldn’t mind a second wedding.” Keith said, half-distracted as Hunk grabbed for his hand, warming them up against his palm.

“I’m sure _I_ wouldn’t mind a second wedding.”

Keith darted his eyes up to Hunk, who was very distracted with Keith’s fingers, and he filed that little tidbit of information away to do something with later.

 

\---

 

"Should we go to the Eiffel Tower today?" Hunk asked, as they dropped off their keys with the chauffeur. They'd only blown about four hours of the day away with their exploring, and it was hardly time for dinner yet. The walk to the tower wouldn't be too bad, but it had begun to snow again, and the cold flakes had Hunk shivering as they melted against his nose.

Keith was feeling a bit sentimental that day, though, and he wanted to do nothing but cuddle with his significant other. He shook his head, and tugged Hunk towards the doors with their still linked hands. "Let's go see if that fireplace works, yeah?"

Which was how they found themselves back in their hotel room so soon after leaving. Hunk had a hunch they wouldn't be leaving it much for the week they were staying, either.

Almost as soon as they'd made it through the door, Keith hopped on him and smothered him with kisses. Hunk was luckily fast enough to catch him before they both dropped on the hard floor, a startled laugh escaping before he began to kiss his husband back.

"I didn't know you were so excited about fireplaces."

Keith rolled his eyes as Hunk carried him towards the entertainment room. "Oh yeah. Pokers just _really_ get me going."  

Hunk snorted so hard that he gave himself hiccups for the next few minutes.

 

\---

 

The two of them lounged on the floor, flipping through the local television channels as they tangled themselves in front of the fireplace. Every so often, the logs would crackle and Hunk would poke it with one of the tools they'd been left with besides the fireplace.

"You're gonna get burned," Keith said, though he tried to move away from the fire as much as Hunk did. That is to say, he didn't move at all.

Hunk hummed softly, yawning into his palm. He was on his stomach, staring into the fire, while Keith had his legs resting across his back. His face was buried in his phone as he browsed through his notifications, and Hunk reached over every so often to run his fingers along Keith's exposed midriff.

"Maybe we should just lay down and take a nap. I'm feeling jetlagged."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "We have plenty of time to explore," He agreed, "I'm just glad I'm here with you."

"Aww, Keith. You _love_ me." Hunk teased, and Keith army crawled towards the couch to throw a pillow at him.

They wrestled a bit, half-heartedly. The warmth from the fire was enough to make them docile, and soon they found themselves tangled up again. Keith laid across Hunk's front, with Hunk underneath him as a pillow. He buried his face against his chest and yawned loudly, until it rattled Hunk's heart.

Nap time it was, then.

Hunk began to gently run his fingers from the scalp to the ends of Keith's hair, gently detangling any knots he encountered. He felt Keith relaxing with his every motion, until he was a boneless heap of contentment.

He leaned up to kiss him against his crown, letting his hands trail lower until he was hugging him around the middle as he settled in for a nice midday nap with his husband. They wouldn't have to worry about anything like this, especially not with the 'do not disturb' on their door.

Hunk was sure when he woke, his heart would beat out of his chest at the way Keith looked; completely at ease and comfortable in his shared space. He almost couldn't wait.

They slept, carefree to the world and as eternal as their love was for one another. The universe extended its blessing to them, bathing them in the soft light of the sun even as the snow slowly dripped from the heavens to kiss the earth.

Their next five years, just like the last, would be the best of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know shit about france man c':
> 
> <3 @anyone reading this, make sure u send my friend lots of holiday cheer!!!! [@zhe-lazy-fox](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or here on ao3 [@TheFoxofFiction](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/profile)


End file.
